Face it All Together
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Collection of One Shots. Captain Swan Reign Crossover. Starts at Episode 7. Lady Emma Swan is a lady-in-waiting to Mary, Lieutenant Killian Jones is of the Irish Navy and visits French Court during the Harvest Festival. They meet and fall in love. Each One shot is an Episode and is specified in each chapter.
1. Letting Go of Regrets(Episode 5)

**Letting go of Regrets**

The Harvest Festival that the French king held every year was so well known that it was even beginning to attract officers and travelers from other countries, even England and Ireland. One of those travelers was an Irish Naval Officer by the name of Killian Jones who had chosen to take a few weeks of holiday and decided to spend it in the French Court near Calais. It was a perk that it was near the sea of course. Killian had come from an esteemed family that had always done well in court and allowed their children and descendant's easy lives and choices in what profession they wished. Both Killian and his older brother, Liam chose to go into the Irish navy, though it felt like lately it was more for the English throne. But for these next few weeks, Killian was just a naval officer on holiday and wouldn't let any politics or thoughts of war ruin his time. He, himself, had no quarrels with either the French or Scottish crowns and hoped that he could enjoy this festival in peace.

Emma had been raised very near the Palace in Scotland and had known Mary all her life just like their friends, the only difference between Emma and most of her friends was that her family was going to let her just marry for love if she found it. Emma had always had the support of her family in that field because that's what her parents were, a marriage out of love and friendship not alliances, they just both had the fortune of being high in Scottish court and stature. So during their time at French Court, Emma was able to be a tad more relaxed around the eligible men than the others were.

"And so what are we supposed to do until the convening of indoor activities this afternoon?" Kenna asked, her voice carrying from Mary's right side, as they all walked arm in arm around the Harvest Festival that late morning.

"Why don't you all go off and have fun on your own, Greer is already with that one sir, I can look after myself. Go on, have fun" Mary said, shooing her friends away. Emma curtsied in dismissal alongside Aylee, Lola, and Kenna before wondering off on her own, just looking at the different vendors, enjoying a small glass of ale as she walked around. After a few hours, Emma decided to pick up a small bit of meat and cheese for a meal and was on her way back to the kitchen when an unfamiliar accent passed by her ears.

"No, I want to know why we set small ships assail with papers attached to them. Not what we do, but why we do it?"

Emma paused and turned towards the voice, seeing that it belonged to a tall, dark-haired and very handsome man who was holding a piece of cloth, a small white boat they used for the ceremony later on in the festival and was talking to the same older gentleman she and her friends had spoke to earlier that day.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but perhaps I can answer your question." Emma said, walking up to the pair.

"No, by all means lass, answer away." The dark haired gentleman said, bringing one arm out in invitation.

"As I have come to understand it, the whole of the cloths and ships is a tradition. By letting a piece of paper with the regrets on it go sail into the water, it's most likely symbolic of starting a new like turning over a new leaf." Emma said, thinking of what the ships meant as well as how other people had explained it to her as well.

"Why thank you lass, that was most helpful. Though I don't think we have been formally introduced, Lieutenant Killian Jones, of the Irish Navy, and to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Killian said, bowing slightly in a polite greeting.

Emma curtseyed slightly; her curiosity peaked by the new and apparently Irish officer, "Lady Emma of the Scottish Court. I am one of Queen Mary's ladies." She said, adding her position almost as an afterthought.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady; may I be so inclined to ask you to explore this Harvest Festival with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lieutenant," Emma said, taking his offered arm as the pair began to walk around and explore together, making easy small talk. Emma was delighted to find that this gentleman was indeed that, quite the gentleman. He was attentive of any need she may have had come up while they were together, but the biggest thing that impressed Emma was his wit and ability to talk with her. He listened to her when she wanted to speak and looked at her as an equal instead of a subordinate, like many men have.

When Emma's stomach growled and made its presence known, Killian, as Emma had come to call him disregarding titles quickly in their time together, accompanied Emma to the Palace Kitchen and actually prepared both of them small meals, astounding Emma with his ability to cook.

"You didn't have to do that Killian; we could have had a servant assist us."

"Nonsense, my lady, let them enjoy the festival, I know how to cook and I'd rather impress you know while I still have the ability." He said, a smirk falling up on his lips with an accompanying wink, causing Emma to blush slightly. It was then that one of Mary's servants came in for Emma,

"Excuse me, Lady Emma; Queen Mary requests your presence in her chambers. She said it is time for all of you to take an indoor turn before the rest of the outdoor activities this evening." The servant said, curtseying in respect.

"Of course, thank you Sarah, please tell her I will be on my way." Emma said, before turning to Killian, "I'm so sorry to have to go; I hadn't realized just how late it was getting. It was lovely to meet you, Killian." She said, curtseying quickly before forcing herself to turn to leave.

"Emma, wait. Will I see you again?" Killian asked, nervous of what her answer might be.

"I should hope so. Perhaps later tonight; for I should hate to have to write regret on my cloth later." She said, smiling before disappearing into the castle, on her way to find Mary and her other friends.

All throughout the afternoon with her friends, Emma's mind was always brought back to the sky-blue eyes and raven colored hair of Killian. She tried to listen when Aylee attempted to read Virgil and Greer continuing to interrupt to complain about the Pepper obsessed sir. Though her attention was brought back when Francis's old lover, Olivia, came in and Mary went to greet her and invite her to stay with them. But alas, all she could really think of was of Killian, she cared not for the problems Olivia caused by arriving at court only that it was causing distress and grief for Mary.

"You ladies are dismissed; I shall see you at dinner." Mary said, breaking Emma from her thoughts once again before they all stood and curtseyed before going their separate ways, giving their farewells as they passed by.

Emma made her way down towards the pond on the edge of the forbidden Blood woods and decided to sit and think for awhile, unsure of what to do about these new feelings she had welling up inside of her. She had met and talked with many men during her brief time here at court already but none of them had induced the feelings that Killian had in one conversation; Feelings of happiness and oddly, safety.

"My lady?" a familiar accent broke though her thoughts, causing her to turn towards the noise and see the item of recent thoughts standing on the path near where she was sitting with a confused but happy look upon his face. "Why are you sitting here among the dirt and mud?" he asked, coming up towards her.

"I was just sitting by the water. It's always been a habit of mine, even back at Scottish court when we were without Mary. Being by water, whether it be a river, a lake, or the open sea has always helped me think." Emma answered, "You are welcome to join me" She offered, waving to the open spot near her, watching as he took a seat beside her.

"May I ask what it is you needed to think about that caused you to take to the sea as it were?" he asked, hopeful that she would open up to him.

Emma though for a moment before decided to just tell him the truth, "You. And Me. And our situation. Killian, your queen wants mine dead and you are duty bound by your position to fight for that position of the English Crown. My queen is one of my best friends and I would die for her. We should be staying faraway from one another, hate each other even. But yet I couldn't get you out of my mind this afternoon." She said, opening up her heart to him.

Killian just sat there, unsure of how to respond. He knew that he had been taken by the blonde scot but he had never thought about what his position could mean later on. The only thing he knew is that he was having strong feelings grow for Emma and the only thing he knew he wanted for sure was for her to be happy. So making a rash decision, Killian pulled Emma into his arms and partly onto his lap, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Oh my lady, it's going to be alright lass. I had not even though of how my position in the navy could affect you. To be honest, lass, my thoughts have been swimming with your face lately as well. But I can promise you this, I could never hate you. And yes even though my job entails that I would go to war because the Irish navy is under the rule of the English crown, I never want to in anyway cause you or your friends' pain, including your Queen, and friend, Mary. Emma, I care for you and your happiness means a lot to me." Killian spoke, letting his feelings guide his words, judging by the look on Emma's face they were what she needed to hear, for she quickly blushed and buried her face in his chest, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him closely.

"Thank you, Killian." She whispered after some time, surprisingly content in his arms, her head resting on his chest, his heart softly thudding away near her ear.

After sometime of the pair just sitting there, Killian decided to break the silence with a question that had begun floating around his brain.

"Emma, my lady, I have heard tale of there being an informal festival dance happening this evening near the lakeside. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?"

Lifting her head to look into his eyes, Emma was speechless in the care and nervousness she saw swimming in them. She smiled softly, having hoped that he would ask her.

"I'd love to Lieutenant. It would be my honor." She said, smiling softly, though it growing even wider in response to the smile that had spread upon Killian's face at her agreeing to go with him. The couple sat there for a few minutes more, just content in their new found feelings both their thoughts involving the other.

Soon though, Emma saw that it was time for her to join the other ladies and Mary for early dinner before they prepared for the dance. She regrettably was forced to depart from Killian, bidding him farewell and promises to see him at the dance. But he didn't let her leave so easily, not at least without a kiss to the hand and a stolen one to the cheek. Quickly making her way to her own chambers to change into more appropriate attire, Emma found herself unable to take the grin off her face, wondering if this is what love felt like.

Dinner was a quiet affair, except for the fact that all her friends questioned her about the reasoning behind her smile, but something just kept Emma from telling them just yet even though she knew they would all find out at the dance later tonight. Emma tried to pull the attention off of her multiple times and it did succeed a few of the times, the ladies discussing the arrival of Olivia, and the upcoming boat ceremony the following evening. They were all cautious of Olivia and excited for the ceremony having all already prepared their cloths and found a boat to tie theirs to.

With the mention of regrets, the girls decided to all say what their regrets were, Lola's was not having enough time with Colin, Greer's was that she regretted possibly not living up to the pressure set on her by her parents to find a good match because the Pepper guy was such a bore, Kenna was very quiet about her regret as was Aylee, and Mary wasn't sure what she was going to write yet on hers. It then came time for Emma to voice hers; she thought a moment and after some consideration couldn't think of anything. After voicing this, she was met with questions to which she only just responded with, "I guess I just don't have any regrets. I am happy with where I am and the decisions I have made in my life." And with that, Emma excused herself to go and ready herself for the dance that was to commence on the lawn in an hour.

Emma was just putting a few finishing touches on the lip make up she had chosen when she heard an unexpected knock on her door. Slowly opening the door, it revealed to show that Lola was here to help with make-up and a smile. The two girls helped each other fix their hair and apply eye make-up when Lola spoke up.

"So who is he? The guy you seem to be smitten with. Is it that dark haired fellow I saw you chatting with all afternoon at the festival?" Lola asked, placing one last pin in Emma's hair before coming round to face her. Emma couldn't do anything but nod, stunned but not completely shocked that Lola of all people had already figured it out.

"His name is Killian, he is a naval officer. He is already a lieutenant even though he is 18 years of age." Emma said, deciding for the moment to leave out just who exactly Killian was an officer for.

"He seems to like you; I saw the way the two of you were interacting. That's love if I've ever seen it. I can see it growing between Mary and Francis as well, just don't tell him that" Lola added with a smile and a laugh. With that, the two girls made their way to Mary's chambers where they were all meeting before making their way down to the grounds where the dance was being held.

The group of girls arrived down on the grounds shortly after it started. People were milling around everywhere, a few couples dancing on the makeshift dance floor but nothing too excited. Emma tried to nonchalantly scan the crowd for Killian, unsure of where he was or what he was even wearing. Plus she did not want to attract an unneeded attention from her friends, so she made it look like she was just looking at all the decorations, like they were as well. Only that didn't stop Lola from catching her eye and giving her a knowing smile, showing Emma that she was not as discreet as she wanted to be. Though it didn't matter in a moment, when a few young men approached their group and among them was a very familiar looking young man who approached Mary, bowing in respect.

"Good evening your highness and ladies. If I may ask, your grace, for your permission to dance with one of your ladies?" Killian asked, gesturing to Emma once he had risen to full height once more.

Emma could do nothing but blush as Mary and their friends all looked back and forth between Killian and Emma. Emma took that moment to appreciate just how nice Killian looked. He had brushed his hair back a bit but not completely and had what appeared to be part of his naval uniform on, a dark navy blue jacket that made his powder blue eyes pop out even more. It made her happy that she had chosen to wear one of her finer gowns, a light sea greenish-blue full length gown that had elbow length sleeves and a very modest neckline. It very few embellishments but all were very precisely placed that accented everything nicely. Mary finally nodded and smiled.

"Of course you may, but first may I ask who exactly is getting this honored privilege?"

"Lieutenant Killian Jones, of the Irish navy, your grace." Killian said, without missing a beat, knowing that honesty would be the best option with the Queen. Emma saw Mary's eyes widen a tad at his admittance to where exactly he was based, but she simply nodded and accepted it.

"Very well, Lieutenant. I'm sure I'm leaving Emma in capable hands. We'll leave you two in peace." Mary said, gesturing to the other ladies to leave the couple alone. Emma curtseyed slightly to Mary in thanks before turning to Killian.

"Well that was a bit showy." She spoke, her smile betraying the disapproving tone she was trying to hold.

"Does that surprise you, my lady?"

"No, it's very you, Killian." And with that, Emma took Killian's offered arm and the couple made their way to the dance floor, taking their positions just as a new, slow song was starting.

Killian took Emma's right hand in his left and pulled her close to him by placing his own right hand on the small of her back, ensuring that they were still a respectable distance apart, but yet still felt like they were pressed up together in an intimate and personal way. In Killian's hands, Emma felt the rest of the world just melt away. Both having been born and bred within noble houses meant that they were brought up with knowledge of how to dance properly, not that Emma remembered any of it as soon as she looked into Killian's eyes. The softness and adoration that was shining down at her made her light up and smile greatly as they tried to dance to the music.

As the song continued, Emma couldn't help but wonder how so much had happened in one day. She had just met this man this morning and yet here she was feeling content and safe within his arms, wanting a song to never end for fear of having to break the spell. But when she felt Killian pull her closer, she knew that their spell would not be so easily broken. Emma wondered if this is what falling in love felt like, but yet was scared to think of such strong feelings because she had just met him today.

The song drew to a close as did the dancing couples come to a slow stop, including the young naval lieutenant and his lady. Killian offered Emma his arm in a silent question to join him to leave the dance floor. Quickly linking her arm with his, Emma followed Killian over to where there were refreshments before joining him in one of the lounge tents that the King and Queen had set up for guests to retire to when their feet were hurting from dancing. Killian pulled Emma to him as they sat, claiming only one couch for themselves, her resting her head on his chest with their fingers intertwined and Killian's arms around her, keeping her close.

After sitting contently for some time, Emma's thoughts bouncing around from place to place but yet always circling around the same, main subject; Killian. Emma couldn't help but wonder if this is that romance her parents had always talked about around her, telling her that it would happen when she was ready. But Emma didn't know if she was ready, she had only just met him but knew that Killian Jones was someone she already had grown to care for deeply.

"I can hear you thinking, my lady, care to share with the court?" Killian asked, breaking through Emma's thoughts.

"No, not particularly, though I do wonder if I will see you tomorrow, lieutenant. Mary has released a few of us to enjoy the rest of the festival while she and Aylee help Olivia get settled as well as some other personal matters." Emma said thinking of the small plot Mary had to see if Queen Catherine was indeed for or against the young Scottish Queen.

"Well, I'm sure I can be persuaded to attend. I do have other things to do and people to see, lass" Killian teased.

Emma just poked him in the side in response.

"Alright, I'm kidding my lady. I hope to see you tomorrow as well, though I do have a matter to take care of in the morning, so I fear I shall not be able to entertain thee, my lady, until the sun is higher in the sky. I shall find you, my dear, once I am done." Killian said.

Nodding, Emma let the silence befall them once more and just decided to enjoy the time she was given with him.

The rest of the dance passed without much incident. Emma and Killian were able to spend most of the evening in each other's arms whether it was dancing on the dance floor or lounging in one of the areas talking to other guests. Lola and the other ladies occasionally found the couple and questioned Killian about his past and position at the Irish Navy until finally deeming him acceptable and a very pleasant fellow that was quite smitten with their friend. Emma's friends were impressed for his rank given his younger age.

When Mary and her ladies retired for the evening, Killian offered to walk Emma to her door, stating that it was only good form and gentlemanly to walk a beautiful lady like herself to her door.

"Good night, my lady" Killian said, bringing Emma's right hand in his and pulling her fingers up to his lips to place a soft kiss there.

"Until tomorrow, Killian" Emma said, a soft blush forming on her cheeks as she turned to enter her room, a smile upon her face that she could not have been able to remove had she wanted to.

"Lieutenant Killian Jones is requesting an audience, your grace." A servant entered Mary's quarters that next morning to announce his presence. Mary waved his entrance before offering him a seat at a small table near the window.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Lieutenant Jones, this fine morning?" Mary asked, curious as to why the young lieutenant that had clearly caught the eye of her dear friend and lady was visiting her instead of spending time with Emma.

"Good morning your grace, and thank you for your time. I am here in regards to your lady in waiting, Emma. As I am sure you are aware, I am quite taken by her and I hope that she is by me. But I am assuming you have some reservations in regards to my station in a rival navy. That is why I have come to you. Because of my feelings for Emma are true and pure, all I would ever wish to see is her happy and safe and that includes the safety of her friends, even you your grace. I have come to ask for your permission and blessing in formally courting Lady Emma with the possible intention of marrying her after sometime should she agree. And in regards to my station in the Irish navy, my family and I have always been loyal to the crown that shows us their intentions are pure and non-corrupt."

"That brings me to my second request. I wish to stay here at French Court to openly court Emma but in doing so, I would need a reason to be here. So my proposition is that I would be appointed a personal guard to you and your Scottish Court, mostly you and your ladies. I would swear to protect you and your ladies with my life. And should the English crown call upon the Irish navy to go against the Scottish, I would stay loyal to you, your grace. Because I care for Emma and those feelings will only grow and flourish or at least I can only hope they will. I am sorry for such a long speech your grace, I just needed to get it all out before I lost my courage." Killian spoke, wringing his hands and occasionally running his right through his hair while he spoke showing just how nervous he was in the presence of the young, Scottish queen.

Mary smiled and put one of her hands on top of his to still them.

"Lieutenant Jones, I appreciate you coming to me. I am guessing that it took quite a bit of courage to do this. Of course you have my permission to court Emma. I can see just how happy you make her from last night alone. As for your second request, I will have to talk with my uncle but without making any promises, I do not see why you couldn't stay on as an extra guard with the blessing of the Scottish court. Now, go and spend your time with Emma. I'm sure she is eager for your company. But Killian remember this, my blessing is not easily earned so please keep in mind that you have earned my blessing but should you hurt Emma in any way, I will be forced to rethink it." Mary said, a stern but small smile gracing her features.

Killian smiled and nodded, "Thank you, your majesty. I greatly appreciate it. If I may be so forward, but I wish you luck with Francis and the Lady Olivia. Good day, your grace." And with that final comment, Killian bowed and exited the queen's quarters on his way down to the festival. He had expected his audience with Mary to take longer so Killian had some time before meeting Emma and he knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

Making his way down to the festival once more, Killian once again found himself with the old man that sold the boats and ribbons for the ceremony that was to be taking place later this day.

"Is there anything that catches your eye, young sir?" the boat merchant asked, seeing Killian's stop.

"I'm looking for a boat to use for the ceremony, preferably one with white sails. It is for a friend of mine." Killian spoke, already beginning to eye one in particular that stuck out. It was a mostly white boat but with light blue and green trim along the sides.

Picking it up and examining it more closely, Killian spoke again, "Actually, I'd like to purchase this one. As well as a ribbon to tie to the end. I forgot to get one earlier."

"Ah of course, sir. I'm sure your lady friend will love it. And I'll throw in the ribbon free of charge. And I may not be so old that I am blind. I have seen you with one of the ladies in waiting of the Scottish court. I'm sure she will love it." The merchant spoke, a playful gleam in his eyes.

Killian smiled and paid for the small boat and ribbon before bidding the older gentleman farewell and turning to head towards the castle, but not before christening the boat, the Regal Swan.

Emma was lounging in her quarters while reading the latest letter from her parents back home in Scotland when a knock came to the door. After placing the letter on a near side table, Emma made her way towards the door and opened it to see Killian on the other side, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Hello lass. Thought I'd come to call early seeing as I already finished my other things. May I come in?" Killian said, his eyes quickly raking over her in her more casual attire before focusing his eyes on her face once more.

"Killian, oh of course, come right in" Emma said, gesturing for him to enter. "I was just reading a letter from my family before making my way down to the festival grounds. So I fear I won't be good company for a few minutes."

"Oh that is alright, my dear, what do your parents have to say?"

"Oh the usual parent stuff. Asking how I am doing, how my friends are, if I've met anyone, how being at French Court is doing. The normal stuff. What do your parents ask you when you are away?"

"Oh they write to Liam more than me seeing as Liam is the captain and I am just the mere lieutenant. So tell me, my lady, do you plan on writing them about me and all the other agreeable devilishly handsome men you've met?"

"Well I don't know if I'd describe anyone that way, but I do intend to respond this evening after the boating ceremony. Though I don't think I would tell them of inconsequential people, but I may see if I can spare a line or two for you." Emma teased before folding the letter back up after finishing her reading. "And you are quite accomplished as well, Killian. To have been promoted to Lieutenant already by your age is extraordinary and quite admirable."

"Whatever you say, lass, now come let us enjoy the festival." Killian said, chuckling a little and offering Emma his hand to which she took and intertwined her fingers with before leaving her quarters and heading back down to the festivities.

Just as the two were arriving, Emma saw Mary and Queen Catherine conversing while looking towards Lady Kenna. Emma couldn't help but wonder what was going on but did not want to pry just yet, perhaps after the boating ceremony. Though judging by Mary's face it couldn't have been anything good.

"Would you like to see to your queen, lass? I can see something is troubling you. Please go do your duties, we can meet up later." Killian spoke up, seeing Emma continuing to look towards Mary and Kenna.

"No, it's alright. I can ask around later. I want to spend this time with you, Killian. Let's go explore the grounds. Please?"

"Whatever you wish, my lady" Killian said, smiling softly down at the woman on his arm.

The couple made their way down to the other areas of the grounds to where they spotted Francis walking off after stopping to ask Lola something. Knowing that this just couldn't be good, Emma broke off from Killian to approach Lola, hoping he would follow behind.

"Lola, was that Francis? He didn't seem very happy." She questioned her friend.

"He was looking for Mary. It seems that they have had an argument and she walked off. I hope everything is alright" Lola informed her, smiling at Emma.

"I'm sure everything is. We should take heart the fact that Francis was seeking Mary's company when given this interesting history with Olivia he could be seeking her." Emma said, smiling and taking Lola's hand in hers to squeeze in reassurance. Emma then turned and headed to where she saw Killian standing off a bit to give her some privacy with her friends.

Killian just smiled and offered his arm to Emma so they could return to their walk in peace. It was shortly after they continued walking that the bells and sounds announcing the sailing of the boats ceremony was getting ready to commence. The young couple then began to make their way over to the area, but just before they were within sight of it Killian pulled Emma to the side.

"I have a surprise for you, lass. Close your eyes." Killian said, watching as Emma nodded and closed her eyes before stepping to a familiar looking tree and pulling the small boat he had bough earlier out. "Alright, Emma, hold out your hands."

As she did so, Killian placed the boat in her hands and watched as she opened her eyes in surprise and looked at the small boat. The look of joyful surprise that graced her face told Killian that this was a good decision.

"You bought a boat?"

"Aye lass and I named it. This here is the Regal Swan. Just like you, my dear Emma. Do you like it?"

"Oh Killian. It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you Emma said, before placing the boat softly on the ground before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest in a hug. Killian quickly got over the initial surprise and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her even closer to him.

"Anything for you, my dear, always." He whispered as they embrace. When Emma finally pulled away, she immediately took hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers before picking up the boat and arriving at the ceremony area in time to see Francis and Mary set their boats adrift only for them to float apart.

Momentarily letting go of Killian's hand, Emma approached her friends and watched as Francis and Mary argued only for Francis to stalk off in a huff towards Olivia. Being the lady she was Emma joined the others in attending to and checking on Mary.

"Mary, are you alright?" Emma asked, touching her friend and Queen's arm in comfort.

"No, Emma, but I hope I will be, once the regret does finally fade." Mary spoke with a soft voice. "But, please go off and enjoy the rest of the festival."

"Yes, Mary. I will be back later today." Emma spoke before turning and walking toward Killian who had sat down by the edge of the grace by the small dock Francis and Mary had sent their boats off.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, as she sat beside him. Emma nodded, not wanting to tell Killian Mary's feelings at this point.

"Well, Emma I have one more surprise for you before we send the Regal Swan off. Well it is more news than a surprise. You see this morning I had an audience with Queen Mary. I was asking for her permission and blessing to officially court you, Lady Emma. Emma, I care for you deeply already, even though I have only known you for this short time and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. So I was asking for Mary's permission. Actually, I was given permission as well. And that leads me to the other part of the news. I also asked Mary for permission to be a personal guard to you, Queen Mary and the rest of her court. Emma you're happiness is the most important thing to me and I couldn't imagine returning home to Ireland and leaving you here without knowing what could have been. That would have been my biggest regret and I let that go. My only regrets now, are how long it took for me to meet you and that I actually was loyal to the English Crown." Killian spoke, taking Emma's hands in his to run his thumb softly upon the top of them while he gave her his heartfelt speech. As he looked into her eyes, all he saw was surprise and happiness.

Completely speechless, Emma just sat there letting it all sink in. But the fact that kept coming back around was that Killian was staying and it made her absolutely giddy. Emma reached one hand up and cupped his cheek, softly running her thumb over his cheekbone.

When her words finally found her again, Emma could only whisper, "Oh Killian, I care about you too. You make me feel so happy and safe whenever I'm with you. I can't believe that you are going to be here with me all the time. Soon I will write to my mother and father about you. I'm sure they will come to care for you as much as I have. My only regret is not being able to be sure in my feelings sooner."

And at her words, Killian pulled her into his arms and lap near the edge of the water. The couple turned and with linked hands pushed the boat off into the water, watching for a few moments as their two ribbons intertwined in the wind as the Regal Swan sailed away.

Looking back up at Killian, Emma decided that it was time for her to make the next move. Cupping his cheek once more, Emma leaned in and softly placed her lips upon Killian's kissing him chastely. Killian responded just as softly and chastely, giving just the right amount of pressure. He resituated his arms to where he could pull her closer to him as they kissed, one hand going up to caress her cheek while the other rested on her back. Emma's free hand had slid up around his back and to his hair, tangling her fingers in his dark, soft, locks. As the kiss ended, the couple barely put any space between them by resting their foreheads against one another and the occasional nose rubbing up against one another. It was in this moment that Emma knew that she had found what her parents had with one another. She had found her love.


	2. Everything Falls Into Place (Episode 6)

**A/N: Totally forgot this in LGOR, but I don't own any of these Characters or the show. but trust me i wish i did. Then i wouldn't have to go to school. Based on Episode 6**

Word had been brought that the King was returning to court. Emma quickly threw her hair back with a ribbon and tied a matching shawl on over her dress on her way to Mary's chambers. Once there, she, Lola, Greer and Aylee left with Mary on their way through the grounds. It was during their trek through a tree lined path that Kenna join them after taking longer to, what Emma noticed, look nice and dressed up, For Kenna looked exceptionally lovely, which struck Emma as odd. But she said nothing of it for all of them were known to dress up even nicer every once in a while. But all thoughts regarding dress were dismissed when Bash came to join them and Mary dismissed them to talk to him.

Quickly making their way towards the waiting crowd, Emma spotted Killian heading toward them as a newly appointed Guard of the Scottish Court. Taking his hand, Emma walked with them all to where Queen Catherin, Francis and the others were lined up to wait for the King's carriage to arrive. Soon Mary and Bash arrived as well just before the carriage pulled up to reveal the King and Lady Diane. Emma could see and feel the disappointment and surprise wave off of Kenna but knew not to ask just yet.

"Killian can you escort my ladies back to the castle?" Mary's voice called, breaking through Emma's thoughts. Looking back towards the Queen, Emma saw that her, bash and Francis all had bleak expressions on and clearly something to discuss. So Emma took Killian's arm and joined the long processional back to the castle with her friends, trying to ignore the solemn look on Kenna's face. Killian bid a good day to Lola, Greer, Aylee and Kenna before walking Emma to her room personally.

"You don't have to always escort me to my room, Killian. I'm perfectly capable of finding it myself." Emma said, mockingly.

"Ah you most certainly are my dear, but forgive me for wanting to spend time with my favorite lass." Killian's eyes twinkling as he smiled.

"Would you like to come in? I can have tea and lunch brought up."

"That sounds lovely, my dear. Let me fetch it for you. I'll be right back." And with that, Killian placed a kiss on her head before quickly making his way to the kitchens to grab two meals for him and Emma. On his way, Killian ran into Francis who briefly told him of the situation and asked Killian to be one of the guards that stood watch over Mary during the night. Quickly agreeing and promising not to breathe a word yet to Emma or any of Mary's ladies yet, Killian continued on his way back towards Emma's room. Once he had returned to her room, Killian spotted Emma at a table by a window with some parchment out, clearly lost in thought.

"Emma, love, would you like some lunch?" Killian asked, walking up towards her. Looking up, Emma just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Killian" she said, taking her plate from him as he sat down across from her at the table. Emma turned her attention back to the two pieces of parchment that were in front of her. "I've been meaning to write back to my parents in response to the letter I received during the Harvest Festival last week, but the words just won't come to mind when I try."

"What is it you can't find words for, lass?" Killian asked.

"Mostly of how to describe you. I'm sure they'd approve of you and would like you but yet I don't know how to convey my feelings and everything that happened into parchment."

Killian sat and listened while she voiced her frustrations and soon an idea came to mind. Picking up a spare bit of parchment, Killian stood and walked over to where Emma was sat.

"I have an idea love. Do you trust me?" he spoke, looking her in the eye and taking one of her hands that had been waving around earlier. When Emma nodded, Killian pulled her up out of her chain and led her to one of her sitting sofas that they could share. Sitting down and pulling her into his lap so her back was against his chest, Killian handed her the extra parchment and writing utensil.

"I want you to try writing it as if writing to a friend, perhaps Lady Lola or Queen Mary. Act as if they had not been here for anything and you were preparing them to meet me. I'll be right here if you want any extra help."

Emma just sat there a moment, taking in what Killian wanted her to do. It was an interesting idea and soon the words came to Emma. Grabbing a spare book from a table nearby, Emma leaned against Killian, pulling her legs up, set the book and parchment against them and started writing. She wrote about coming upon him that first time at the festival where he was questioning the traditions as if trying to understand them better. She wrote about spending the day with him and about the dance. She wrote about his honesty with Mary about his loyalty and gentlemanly ways during the dance. Emma soon found herself already writing about the boating ceremony and his news that he wished to openly and formally court her as well as the fact that he was willing to swear allegiance to Mary, her ladies and the Scottish Court as a personal body guard. And sooner than she realized, Emma found herself with a full parchment that would fit in with the rest of the letter to her parents.

After placing the book, parchment, and writing utensils down on the side table, Emma turned to look at Killian and placed a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Killian. That was exactly what I needed to get the words correct. Now all I have to do is give it to a messenger when one is headed to Scotland."

"You're welcome, my lady. Now I do believe we both have a free afternoon until I am to accompany another guard on night duty over Mary's chambers. What would you like to do until then, my lovely lass?"

"Oh Killian! If you are doing Night Duty, you should be in your own chambers resting so you are able to stay awake all night. Please don't forgo your rest to just keep me company."

"Emma, Emma, I think you are forgetting that I was a part of a Navy. We regularly had to pull very long shifts and Liam would even occasionally surprise me with random night helm duty. He would tell me that it was so he could get his beauty sleep and that I was apparently getting too much of my own. But really I know he was hoping to groom me and prepare me for Captain's duties should I ever be promoted."

Emma relaxed back into his arms at his words and leaned her head against his chest.

After a few moments, Emma spoke up, "Would you tell me about them? Your family and your childhood." She asked, sounding almost shy.

"Of course lass. Though I don't know what all there is to tell."

"You could just start at the beginning."

"Aye, well I was born a bit over 18 years ago in Kilrush, Ireland where my parents are still residing to this day. I grew up going to the classes that were offered. My mother, Sarah, is a renowned baker at home. She makes the most amazing pastries and there isn't bread around that stays fresh as long as hers. She decided when I was 5 that both Liam and I would learn to bake once she realized that she wouldn't have a daughter to spoil and teach. Our parents also taught us the proper ways to be gentleman and never did our parents use status to get them anything or anywhere. My father, Colin, was a respected Military Captain that retired shortly after I was born. Both he and my mother also taught us that nobility wasn't born but is made and thus we should look past titles and treat people based on personality and other factors.

"Then there is my brother, Liam. He is my elder by 6 years. Where I was born in the winter time, he was born in the summer, and he is one of the kindest gentlemen you could meet. I only lived with him for ten years before he went off and joined the Navy on his 16th birthday. He was promoted to Lieutenant when he was 19 and then made Captain when he turned 22. By then I was able to join the Navy and immediately sought out to enlist to be a part of Liam's crew. He worked me hard and to the bone but it paid off. For on my 18th birthday 6 months ago I was given promotion papers to be lieutenant under my brother on his ship. After that and up to my time arriving here and meeting you, Liam worked me even harder during whatever small trips and errands we were assigned. And then about two months ago, we were given a very long shore leave and Liam told me about the renowned Harvest Festival that the French king Henry was hosting at court. And well, lass, you know what happens after that."

During his tale, Emma stayed wrapped up in his lap, her head resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around hers, his hands rubbing small circles on her arms. She felt safe and happy, loving just sitting there listening to him talk about his family. Emma couldn't help but think how natural this felt and how she hoped the rest of her life could be like.

"I plan to write Liam and my parents soon to inform them of my new position with the Scottish Court and all about you. I know my mother will be most pleased to hear about you and will love you, Emma. She has been not so subtle about wanting to see either Liam or I meet someone and give her a daughter to spoil and talk to."

Emma smiled and looked up at Killian. "They all sound lovely Killian. And I'm sure my parents will love you as well, for they met at Scottish court a long time ago and actually married for love instead of alliances or power. And they are allowing me to do the same even though we have money and titles and could gain even more with an alliance match, my parents want to grant me the same opportunity to find someone that makes me happy and who loves me for me. And I hope to have found that with you, because you do make me so happy and safe. Once they meet you, they'll love you because they will see just how happy you make me."

Killian smiled and could feel a faint blush upon his cheeks at Emma's statements.

"Aye, I feel the same as well. My lady." Killian said, pulling her even closer to him, giving her a soft kiss before noticing her eyes start to droop.

As Emma started to fall asleep, Killian picked up the book off the table to start reading. He recognized the book as the one he had lent her a few days ago to peruse at her leisure. After noting where a blue ribbon had been laying within the pages as her place marker, Killian started reading while letting the object of his affections rest in his arms before he would have to leave her presence that evening. But soon the words seemed to fall of the page and Killian took that as a meaning to put the book down, gather Emma more securely in his arms and let his own eyes close in a mid-afternoon nap, his last thoughts being of just how natural this felt of falling asleep with Emma in his arms.

After some time, a servant came in, awoke Killian, and brought them their dinners causing him to have to awake Emma as well so that they could eat together. They ate in companionable silence before Killian was forced to bid her a good night with some words and a deep but chase kiss on the lips before heading towards Mary's chambers. Upon arrival, Killian was informed with more detail as to what the threat was. She told him that she planned on informing all her ladies of it tomorrow with the hopes that Bash was indeed taking care of it. They then exchanged some small talk over some of Mary's wine while she wrote a letter to her mother back in Scotland. Killian soon bid her a good night before joining the other guard outside her doors for the night.

It was a loud, feminine scream that suddenly awoke Killian from his slumber. He jumped up from his position on the floor and looked around. Even through his sleep addled brain, Killian was quickly able to deduce that the scream had come from Mary's chambers and he quickly joined the assembly he saw running to her door, Francis included. Allowing the prince to check on his fiancée, Killian looked around to find the reason for her screams; His eyes fell upon a stag's head suspended right above her bed, blood dripping down its nose. All Killian could think was that he failed in his duty of protecting the Queen. But he then felt a pull on his arm to capture his attention, there standing next to him and looking up at him was Mary.

"Your highness, I am so sorry. I completely fai-"

"Killian stop. This is not your fault" Mary interrupted him, knowing where he was going with his words. "We were drugged. They slipped it into my wine and the other guard's as well. You had absolutely no control over what happened. I imagine had you not had some of my wine last night, you may have stayed awake but they might have hurt you to ensure their entry into my room to scare and threaten me. I do not blame you, Killian. I know you would protect me and my ladies. That is what I want you to do. Please check on them, I am sure they have heard what happened. Please tell them that I am okay, and will explain everything when I see them at lunch. Can you do this for me, Killian? I fear once Queen Catherin finds out about all this we may be investigating the house staff, so I wish to see them before that." Mary spoke, knowing the young guard was feeling guilty and fearful of losing the queen's trust. She wanted to reassure him of her trust as well as wanting him to ensure that her friends are safe as well.

"Yes, your grace, of course."

"Then you are dismissed. Good day, lieutenant."

"Good day, your grace." Killian said, bowing before leaving and heading toward Emma's room, intent on checking on her first.

During his walk, Killian contemplated on how and what exactly to tell Emma and her friends. He knew he had to be vague because Mary wanted to explain everything herself but he also knew that the ladies in waiting would have their fears and he wanted to console them all, squashing any fears he could. Upon arriving to Emma's chambers, Killian knocked before watching the door open to a reveal a servant and behind the servant stood five, worry stricken, ladies huddled together clearly fearing the news that came involving their friend and Queen.

At the sight of Killian being revealed at the door, Emma left the group and all but ran to Killian, throwing her arms around him.

"What happened? Is Mary alright? Are you alright? We all heard a scream and someone said it came from Mary's chambers. Killian, please, what is going on?" Emma asked, question after question spilling out of her mouth.

Killian only just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, knowing she was needing that physical comfort and confirmation that he was alright. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Killian pulled back, but kept her in the circle of his arms.

"One question at a time lass, but I will answer them all in due time. Come, how about we all sit down and I will explain everything. Mary sent me to check on all of you, so all of you being here have made my job even easier." Killian spoke, looking up to address all of them. Seeing them nod, Killian led Emma to one of her sitting sofas and pulled her to sit on his lap, soon the others followed suit and sat on other sofas or pulled chairs around, Lola taking the other seat in the sofa that Killian and Emma were using.

"Tell us Killian, please, what is going on?" Lola asked politely.

"Alright ladies. But first let me put your minds at ease and reassure you that Queen Mary is just fine. Not a hair on her body was harmed. I also need to tell you that I won't be able to tell you everything. Mary wishes to do that herself. But the quick story of it is that Mary has become the target of Pagans that live in the blood woods nearby. They have marked her as their next sacrifice by first a necklace and now a stag's head that they placed in her chambers above her bed the previous night. The reason they were able to do so was because they managed to drug the wine that Mary, myself, and her other guard drank last night, causing us to fall into a deep slumber. As I understand it, Francis and Bash are working towards keeping her safe and stopping these Pagans. Now is there anything else I can answer for you ladies?" Killian spoke, trying to convey all that was happening by leaving room for Mary to explain and fill in gaps later.

As they all shook their heads and took in the information, Killian spoke again, "Queen Mary is going to be holding a session with Queen Catherin to interrogate the castle staff and servants. She is wishing to see you all of you before then and after I believe you will be free for the afternoon. I will stand in at the session to keep an eye on Mary and ensure her safety. I believe she wished to see you in about an hour's time."

The ladies nodded and all but Emma got up to take their leave, allowing Emma a moment alone with Killian, realizing she might need it. Emma stayed quiet as they left, content in the arms of Killian as he told them the story. She was happy that both he and Mary were safe and that he was going to keep guard over Mary, but Emma also wished that he could stay here with her.

"Emma love, are you alright? You're rather quiet." Killian asked, pulling her closer to him.

Nodding, Emma sat there for a few minutes, leaning her head against his chest to collect her thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for telling us about the pagans. I'm gladder that you and Mary are alright and you didn't get hurt. I don't think I could bear to lose either of you." She said, finally speaking.

"Don't you worry, lass, it would take multiple armies and maybe even more to even attempt to take me away from you."

"Alright, I should head to Mary's chambers. When will I see you again?"

"If the meeting runs over the last meal time, I'll leave then and spend the evening with you; I know you wanted to see the fireworks show that the king was putting on. Besides by then a guard will have come to relieve me."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Till then, my lady" Killian said, kissing her head before escorting her to Mary's chambers to meet the other ladies.

Mary's gather with her ladies went by quickly as they talked over the noon time meal before Killian accompanied Mary to the throne room to meet with Queen Catherine and the servants. It was Kenna that began leading them to another room that ended up being the King and Diane's chambers for what looked like to be a quaint little party. But suddenly Kenna was saying that not only was this her party but that she was the King's official mistress, that these were her chambers, and that her and King Henry were in love. Emma was shocked at her news and felt bad for the thoughts that came to her head but she did not truly believe that the King was in love with Kenna and would completely leave Diane who he has been with for decades and is the mother of his favored child. Emma listened as she realized she was not the only one that was skeptical but it was the duty of a friend to be happy for Kenna and Emma could not agree more with Greer's statement.

"Yes, as long as you're happy, we're happy. But tell us about him," Emma spoke as they all sat and started to ask Kenna about the relationship. As the conversation continued, Emma couldn't help but wonder about Diane and Catherine. So speaking up once more, Emma voiced her opinion.

"You will be careful won't you? Queen Catherine may tolerate Diane because she has so much history and is a staple at court anyway, but I fear she may target you if you push too much against her. All I ask is you tread carefully around the Queen, she hasn't exactly been our friend here at court."

"Emma, we're in love. Henry will protect me from her. Besides she doesn't matter but I will if it keeps your mind at ease" Kenna said with a smile and a squeeze of Emma's hand. At that, Emma made her leave as the party ended, making her way to her chambers to read, but soon Lola was right beside her with a smile.

"Care to share your thoughts, Emma?" Lola asked with a smile as they linked arms and walked to Emma's chambers.

"On which subject? So much has happened today and it's only a few hours past lunch. The afternoon and evening is still so young."

"On any of them, your Lieutenant, Mary's situation, even Kenna's news."

"I worry about Mary's safety but take comfort in the fact that she can handle herself and that Bash, Francis, and Killian are all protecting her and looking into the situation. I wonder about Kenna. In my opinion, I do not think that they are in love. She is very infatuated with the King because he is paying attention to her and I fear she will end up hurt in the end, whether it is by Queen Catherin physically hurting her or King Henry deciding to return to Diane and emotionally hurting her." Emma said, sighing as they entered and took their seats on her sofas, lounging and stretching about.

"And what about your lieutenant, our new body guard? What about him?" Lola asked a teasing smile upon her face.

"I have many thoughts and feelings regarding Killian. Worries of if he is safe, if my parents will accept him given his original loyalty, if one day he would be like the King and take up a mistress or find someone else entirely and leave me casted off to the side. I know that Killian cares for me greatly now and I for him but love can change. A man's eye can wander."

"Emma! Emma stop that thinking right now. I can see plain as day how much Killian cares for you. He has given up his position in the Irish navy and has sworn allegiance to Mary and the Scottish Crown for you. I think there is no way that Killian could ever want to leave you or find someone else. Besides how does he make you feel when with him?" Lola spoke, needing to reassure her friend of his affections. Lola could see plain as day in Killian's face and the way he acted around her just how much he cared for Emma.

"He makes me feel cared for, loved, safe. Whenever I am in his arms I feel like that nothing can touch me, that I have found the place I am meant to be for all of time, that I am home." Emma spoke, a soft and happy look gracing her features as she answered Lola's question. Emma stopped and realized that her best friend had helped calm her of her fears. "Thank you Lola that helped. You're right." She thanked her friend after taking in all the words that Lola had said.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Killian had been released from the meeting by Mary earlier who feared that the meeting would reach far into the night. He had arrived just as Lola had asked about him, hearing Emma's worries and then her feelings. It was at Emma's thanks that he knocked announcing his arrival and taking the two women by surprise.

"Queen Mary and Queen Catherine are still questioning servants. So far none of them have had any information. She feared that she may be in this meeting into the night. So she dismissed me to inform you all and to send another guard in to keep watch." Killian spoke, seeing the question in both of their eyes.

Lola nodded and sensed that he had overheard part of their conversation.

"Thank you, Killian. I will inform the others." She said, leaving the two in private.

Killian went over and sat by Emma, who was staring at the floor, having sensed the same thing as Lola, that Killian had overheard part of their conversation.

"How much did you hear?" she asked her voice just above a whisper.

"I arrived just as Lola asked your thoughts on me." Killian answered, knowing honesty was the best way to go.

Emma hung her head even lower at his answer, ashamed of what she had said about her fears and worries that she had voiced to Lola.

Killian pulled Emma onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, putting one of his hands under her chin to pull her face up so he could look into her eyes before speaking.

"Emma, love, where did these worries come from? I told you this morning that it would take more than armies of men to take me away from you. What happened, lass?"

"It was Kenna's gathering. King Henry has apparently decided to take Kenna on as his new official mistress, leaving Diane who he has been with for years. And I guess that I couldn't help but wonder if that would happen to us if something prettier came along." She said softly, trying to look anywhere but his blue eyes, because she knew if she looked in to his eyes he would be able to see right into her soul.

"Emma, my lady. You are indeed that. MY lady. I care about you so much and what Lola said is true. I have left everything I have back home for you. Because I want to be with you. Mary knows this, she even knows that one day, if should you be willing, I wish to marry you and be with you forever. You have become my whole world, Lass, and I couldn't imagine anyone pulling me away from you. There is no possible way that someone could catch my eye for no one is more beautiful than you, even the Queen. You, Emma Nolan, are the light of my heart and the one I want to be with." Killian said, pulling Emma as close as possible, resting his forehead against her as he spoke looking into her evergreen eyes.

Emma closed her eyes and could feel the tale tell signs of a blush forming across her cheeks at his words, for she had never heard such beautiful words from anyone before. Slowly nodding after sitting there for some time, Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled. She couldn't think of anything to say, so Emma just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as close as possible, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Thank you, Killian." She whispered as she sat there, safe in his arms, her head on his shoulder and face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Anytime my lovely lass." He spoke softly into her ear before softly kissing her temple as he pulled her even closer. His hand had drifted away from her face and rested on her back, softly rubbing small circles on its own volition as Killian held her.

"Are there any other worries or fears you need me to take care of, love? Monsters under the bed need shooing? Spiders needed killing?" Killian asked, a teasing tone becoming evident as his questions continued to get sillier and sillier.

"No, but I'd like it if you would read to me. We have time until the fireworks and I don't want to go anywhere. Would you read to me, Killian?" Emma asked snuggling up against his shoulder, all her fears and worries completely banished while in his arms.

"As you wish my lady," Killian said, before brushing a soft kiss to her head before leaning over and grabbing the same book he had read the day before and turned to the page that he had noticed Emma had left a ribbon. Opening it up and placing the ribbon on the side table, Killian began to read to the lady in his arms.

After some time, Killian paused to look down at Emma who had once again fallen asleep in his arms and softly closed the book. After slowly placing it on the side table, Killian returned his arms around Emma and just sat there for a few moments content to let her lay, his hands rubbing soft and small circles on her back and an arm. After a few moments, Emma began to awake on her own before blinking up at Killian from her position on his chest.

"Good evening, lass, enjoy your little cat nap?" he asked, a soft smile lighting his eyes up even brighter.

"Yes," She said before suddenly sitting up, "We didn't miss the fireworks did we?"

"No, my lady, I wouldn't have let you sleep through that. I promise. I believe they are after dinner which is coming soon. A servant stopped by after you fell asleep, promising to bring up our servings of dinner"

"Alright." Emma said, relaxing back in his arms. Soon a servant did indeed return to the room, carrying the dinners for the lieutenant and his lady. After eating and enjoying each other's company, Emma practically ran out of the room to find her friends to watch the fireworks and all but dragging Killian by the hand.

She found them in one of the hallways that overlooked on to the field they were going to be setting fireworks on. They all exchanged pleasantries until one of them noticed it had started and each took a window to watch, Killian standing right behind Emma with his arms around her. A few minutes in, the ladies began talking again mostly wondering where Mary was until assuming that she was still questioning servants with Queen Catherine. When Kenna began rambling about her troubles with the King, Emma and Killian both turned to listen along with the others until Lola mentioned something about looking outside. To everyone's surprise, down on the lawn was the name Kenna spelt out in lawn fireworks. Showing her that he indeed choose her.

"It seems he has made his choice, Lady Kenna. And it is you." Killian said from his place behind Emma, before bending down to whisper in her ear, "Just as I have made mine"


	3. Love with Tongues of Fire (Episode 7)

**A/N: This does have a hint of violence. If you've seen Episode 7 (Left Behind) you'll know which scene i've kept that has the hint of violence. Don't own OUAT, Reign, or any of the characters you would recognize.**

"Killian isn't every able body man supposed to be out riding with King Henry? Why aren't you out there?" Emma asked, turning to the raven haired man standing by her at the window they were watching the processional from.

"Yes, but as I am actually sworn to the Scottish Crown and court, Mary was able to get me permission to stay here and watch over you ladies. King Henry was informed and approved of my remaining at the Castle."

"Alright. There is word going around that we are to have a few guests soon. Some duke or count out of Italy. Will you be accompanying Mary to greet them in the throne room?"

"No, Queen Mary told me it was to be just her, Francis, and Queen Catherine." Killian spoke, shaking his head and taking Emma's hand in his. "Come; let's take leave in your chambers. I'll drop you off and go fetch us a snack. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely, Killian." Emma said smiling; walking with him towards her chambers before he kissed her hand and turned to head to the kitchens to fetch them some food.

Soon after entering her chambers, Emma heard the door open and soft steps. Turning, she saw Greer entering with what looked to be simple clothes draping over her arm and a concerned and nervous look on her face.

"Oh Emma, I need your help. But first there's something I need to tell you." Greer spoke, her nervousness coming out through her tone.

Emma quickly approached her friend and ushered her to one of her sitting couches nearby. "Of course, please Greer, what's wrong?"

"Well first, let me confess. I've begun to have feelings for a kitchen servant downstairs. His name is Leith. We've sort of started seeing each other even though it can never amount to anything. It all started around the time that portages prince, Sir Thomas, was here. And well, I really like him and enjoy spending time with him in the kitchens. But today he invited me to go somewhere with him. Some hot springs or something. Thus the reason I am here. I need your help with dressing and looking like a peasant." Greer confessed, occasionally looking down at her hands while she spoke, seeming ashamed about what she was telling Emma. Her hands wringing and twisting in her lap, going unnoticed by her.

The entire time Emma listened with an open mind and heart. When she saw that Greer was scared and nervous about telling her and being judged, Emma took one of Greer's hands in her own to calm and reassure her.

Offering a soft smile Emma spoke, "Of course I'd be happy to help you. Now I understand why you always volunteered to go to the kitchens. Come let's get you changed for your trip."

"Thank you Emma, oh I almost forgot. A letter arrived for you today. Here" Greer spoke, smiling before pulling out an envelope and handing it to Emma.

Placing it to the side on a table for later, Emma began to help Greer change out of her nicer dress, readjust her corset and put on the simpler looking peasant dress.

Soon Greer was sitting in front of Emma who was brushing and then braiding her hair in a simple French braid. While she was braiding, Emma couldn't help but ask something that had crossed her mind multiple times.

"Why did you come to me about your situation and not Lola or Aylee?"

Greer thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I suppose it's because I trust you and to me, it seemed you would be the best choice. Mary is our queen and is busy enough with worrying about Francis and Scotland. She would just remind me of my duty and need to find someone with a title. Kenna is too busy with the King and honestly just between us, seems more worried about her own station and life than our problems. Aylee and Lola would be like Mary and remind me about status, virtue, and my duty to my family. Whereas you, you have Killian so you know what it's like to care for someone while being here at court. I feel like I can trust you with this to keep secret."

Emma nodded and listened, smiling softly at the mention of Killian.

"Well I'm honored to know your secret and have your trust. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you Emma, for everything."

"Of course, Greer. There, all done." Emma spoke, patting Greer's shoulders as she finished the simple braid, tying it with a blue cloth ribbon.

"Thanks again, so how do I look?" Greer asked, spinning slowly in a circle.

"You look lovely, lass. May I be so bold as to inquire about the outfit?" Killian's voice drifted toward them, startling both women by the newcomer's sudden appearance.

Greer looked down sheepishly, embarrassed about Killian seeing her. "Thank you, Killian. I'll take that as my leave. Emma thanks again. Greer spoke quickly, before rushing out the door in a hurry, before pausing to turn back, "Emma, you can tell him, if you want."

Emma nodded to Greer before making her way to Killian, a soft smile on her face at seeing him.

"Do I want to know, lass?" Killian asked.

"She's just meeting a boy. They are going out for the day." Emma said before remembering her parents' letter. "My parents wrote back. Come let's see what they had to say."

Emma reached for Killian's free hand and pulled him toward their usual spots on the couch before grabbing the envelope containing the letter. Killian, having placed the food he had retrieved on a table nearby, already knew how Emma would want to sit and positioned himself so she could easily fall into his lap and curl up while reading. She opened the letter, resting her head upon his shoulder as his arms came around her waist.

'_Our dearest Emma,_

_ Your father and I were overjoyed to hear that you are happy and doing well as well as the fact that you have possibly found someone that cares for you and you would want to spend your life with. So long as you are happy, we are happy. That is all a parent can hope for._

_ Should Lady Mary De Guise ever need to visit French Court, rest assured that we will accompany her. We cannot wait to meet Killian. Your letter already assured us that he is a king gentleman that will be good for and to you. But we know that upon meeting him and truly getting to know him that we will come to love him as I'm sure you are growing to, my daughter. But for now, your father and I extend our blessings upon your courtship with the Lieutenant. Granted your father still thinks no one is worthy of his little girl and wants you to remain innocent for the rest of your years._

_ I hope all is well with Queen Mary as well as the other ladies. Give our best to Lola, Aylee, Kenna, and Greer and know that all seven of you are in our thoughts and prayers. Ruby and Viktor send their wishes as well. Don't forget to write them as well, dear. We love you Emma,_

_God, Bless,_

_Your Mother and Father_

As Emma read she stayed close to Killian and was ecstatic to see that they already approved of Killian without having even met him. Emma had been somewhat fearful that her parents wouldn't approve or would even go as far as to forbid her seeing him because of his past and former allegiance. But to see that they already approved of him and knew they would love him upon meeting him put all remaining fears to rest. She could be with Killian and everyone approved of it.

"Well, Lass are you going to tell me what it says?" Killian questioned, poking his lady in the side of her stomach causing her to giggle.

"Killian stop or I won't tell you." Emma said giggling as he continued to softly poke her sides. Shaking his head, Killian began to poke both sides with multiple fingers causing her to erupt with giggles and breathless pleas for him to stop. Instead of stopping, killian merely slowed the poking and softly kissed Emma on the forehead.

The couple was so swept away by their activities that they were unaware of the changing tides in the situation of the throne room until it was too late. Guards that neither of them recognized suddenly burst through Emma's door, causing them to halt all activities in alarm. Quickly moving Emma off his lap, Killian rose and pulled out his sword to protect her. But all too soon it was all for naught, as Killian was overpowered by the 4 men that had entered the room. But it was not without one last yell for Emma to run

And run Emma did. Emma ran quickly for Mary's chambers, knowing that if anything happened the ladies always met at Mary's chambers to ensure her safety and to congregate. Upon entering, Emma only spied Lola and Aylee. They quickly ran up to Emma, pulling her into their arms. It was then that Emma noticed that she was crying and shaking in terror.

"Emma, what's wrong? What happened?" Lola asked as her and Aylee led her to one of the couches.

"There... there were four men. They suddenly appeared in my chambers. Killian… he, he tried to fight them but was overpowered by them. He protected me but at what cost?" Emma slowly said, reliving the moment and remembered the pure terror she felt at seeing Killian being surrounded by the men. She shivered in fear at the thought of what could be happening to Killian. Lola pulled her close and soothingly rubbed one of her hands up and down Emma's arm in hopes to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, Emma. Killian's a fighter. He will be okay. I heard that they captured all the older guards and locked them in the dungeon. That's most likely where he is as well. I can't believe the King is away at a time like this." Lola spoke softly in Emma's ear, whispering more reassurances that Killian is going to be alright.

It was a short time later when Kenna and Mary came through the door. A look passed between the five of them. They were all fearful of the new owners of the castle. Mary quickly recounted all that happened in the throne room. How the Count had been here before bargaining for a son and how he wants restitution for the death of his son. Kenna then told the other three how his men treated her and acted like she was nothing but a possible play thing. Mary also informed the other three of the feast that evening that all of them were expected to attend. She asked what happened to Killian and Emma quickly recounted her tale one last time, having calmed some since his capture.

"It will be alright. They haven't killed any of the guards. I suspect they will leave them there unless one of them tries to escape." Mary spoke, taking one of Emma's hands and squeezing it. "It will be alright, Emma. If Killian is harmed in any way, I will not be kind or gentle in return."

Emma just softly smiled and nodded her thanks.

"What happened to Greer?" Aylee asked, curious as to the missing lady in waiting, "Do you think the Italians took her?"

A knock came and a servant let in, bringing them their food. It was Greer. She quickly explained away her clothes and situation, making light of her lack of ability in the kitchen. Emma guessed that she and the kitchen boy had been seen when the castle was taken and Greer was forced to pretend to be a kitchen maid for the time being.

They quickly talked about the situation and about how all they can do is wait for the situation to pass, knowing that there was nothing they could do while the Count was negotiating with Queen Catherine and Francis. But Mary was ever the impatient one and was quickly off to figure out a way to escape this situation.

* * *

Before Greer left to return to the kitchen, Emma stopped her, asking her to go to the dungeons and check on Killian and the other prisoners. Greer only nodded before making her leave. She then quickly returned to the kitchen to return the utensils and plates before slowly making her way towards the dungeons where she knew the prisoners were being kept. She took one plate with some bread and cheese on it to have the excuse of bringing food to a specific guard.

As she approached the dungeon entrance a guard stopped her.

"What business does a servant have with the dungeons?"

"I'm taking food to a specific prisoner. He's a personal guard and friend of the Scottish Crown. She asked me to check on his well being. I am not planning on breaking him free, only checking that he is nourished during his stay down here." Greer eloquently answered, using Mary's title and power to her advantage.

"Very well, I'll have one of the other guards escort you to his cell." The guard replied, calling forth another one of the Italian men.

Upon entering the hallway of cells, Greer called out for him.

"Killian, are you here?" she called out softly, trying to listen for his Irish lilt in answer.

"Aye, over here." Came the voice from a cage about halfway down the hallway from the left.

The Italian then escorted Greer and opened up the cell door for him so she could enter. Upon seeing him, Greer knew that as long as these prisoners didn't try to escape they would remain safer, possibly safer than the royals upstairs.

"The Scottish Queen sent me to bring food to her guard, whom she had heard was taken prisoner. There was some concern amidst the ladies as well as to your safety." Greer spoke softly, bending down and placing the plate nearby him. "I'll be sure to let Emma know you're safe. She's safe. She's with the other ladies in waiting and Mary in Mary's chambers. Just stay put. I fear that if you try to fight back they may actually hurt or kill you." Greer whispered before standing back up and leaving the cell.

"Thank you, lass" Killian responded before slowly eating the bread as he watched Greer and the guard leave him back to his solitude of worrying about Emma and her safety and wishing he could be up there to console her and keep her safe.

* * *

A few hours passed by and had the ladies waiting in Mary's chambers as she worked out a possible way to get people out of there. Finally word came that negotiations had been finalized and that Queen Catherine wished to speak with Mary. The others didn't know what to think but hoped that Mary could also talk Catherine into escaping.

Mary then returned to tell the girls about the grim news that not only that the Count was going to take Francis as his prize but also his younger brothers, Charles and Henry. Mary then told Emma, Lola, Aylee and Kenna about her idea of escaping through the hidden tunnels beneath and throughout the castle. She told them of Queen Catherine's idea of having Francis escape with the servants during the feast that she, Mary, and her ladies would be attending so as not to raise suspicion and then the sacrifice Catherine was willing to make in order for Mary and the ladies to make it out as well.

After Mary had to once again leave on another errand, this time to help Olivia into the passage way, and returned that the ladies began discussing their fears. Would they get out in time? What if they were discovered? Can they even trust Queen Catherine?

Catherine soon came in to try and reassure them that it will go well. Unfortunately, due to circumstances most of the ladies were lacking in trust of the older woman and continued to question it. Mostly it was Lola and Kenna, with Aylee and Emma trying to appease them and calm them down. Emma knew Lola was still slightly grieving over Colin's wrongful death and had always suspected Queen Catherine's role in it.

It wasn't until Queen Catherine told them the story of how when she was younger she had a target just because of her family name. How she had to hide in a convent from armies so as to keep her virtue safe until the Pope could come with reinforcements. It was all Emma could do to just stand there and listen to Catherine's story and see the old fear shadow over her eyes momentarily as she relived it for her tale.

Catherine then departed to allow the girls time to change into more formal attire for the feast that was about to begin. The girls then arrive two by two, Emma with Lola, Aylee and Kenna before Mary followed them in and took her place by the Italian Count.

The ladies began dinner and soon Emma heard the tell tale sounds of the bell tower that was going to signal the first part of the escape plan. It was time for Francis to get the servants out of here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killian sat alone in his cell unaware of the plans that had been made for escapes when as he began to hear the bell tower strike another hour beginning. Suddenly he heard faint sounds of fighting happening upstairs when his cell door swung open to reveal a few other older guards and servants. They all quickly ran and joined the rest of the group when Killian found Frances.

"Your highness, what is going on? Where are Mary and her ladies?" Killian asked, needing an answer that would stop him from going off on his own to find Emma and the other ladies.

"They are safe and will be following us shortly. Do not do anything rash Killian, I will tell you the plan as we escape." Francis spoke quickly, already understanding where the older man was coming from, having seen him and Emma together.

As the two men helped lead the people through passage ways, Francis began to explain.

"I was to be used as the ransom when the negotiations were finalized. My mother had tried to barter the Count into taking Mary as a bride and I couldn't let that happen. Eventually the count even decided that he would also take my brothers as well. Knowing how upset this count was about needing restitution, it was obvious that none of us would have returned alive should we leave the castle with him. So Mary and my mother apparently came up with a plan for me to escape as well as enabling it to be at a time that they could get the women, children and servants out as well. When Mary came to me to tell the whole plan she convinced me not to come for her, saying it would only end in my death. She then also asked me to make sure a few servants were sent to the dungeons to rescue some of the prisoners, especially you. Mary and I both know how much you mean to Emma and how much she means to you.

"Soon Mary and her ladies will be following us having feigned a reason of escaping this feast that the count is holding in our hall. Olivia will be there to open the door for them and they will follow shortly. I don't like this part of the plan because so many things could go wrong and it leaves my mother, the Queen of France, as their hostage instead of the heirs of France. But I agreed to it because it kept our people safe. Now let's keep going. But Killian" Francis's voice going to a whisper, "if they seem to not be following us, I will be going back. I need you to ensure my brothers make it to safety as well as the women, children and servants."

"Francis, as much as I am duty bound to help, I would be forced to come with you to ensure the safety of the crown I am sworn to as well as the woman that holds my heart and her friends. I could not rest until I knew they were safe." Killian spoke, in the same whispered tone, getting his point across that should the need arise, they would return to the castle together.

When two men started lagging behind the group, Francis' younger brother; Charles came up to check on them and see if they would indeed be leaving them. After reassuring the younger prince, Killian and Francis exchanged a look before returning to the escaping group.

* * *

As the ladies wined and dined with the Italian men, Emma couldn't help but worry about Killian and whether or not he made it out with the others. She guesses that only time would tell and she would know once her and the others escaped as well. Noticing from her spot by Kenna that Mary was rising, she knew that it was time for them to quickly make their escape.

Stopping only once to grab furs and candles, Emma and the others followed Mary to where the panel was with a hidden door for Olivia to open for them. But no one ever did, forcing them to return to the feast in despair. Emma noted the look of shock on Queen Catherine's face upon their return and knew she wasn't happy about it either and was about to improvise something as the Queen stood and closed the treasure chest of gold trying once again to convince the count to leave her sons here.

She reminded him that the King will go to war for Francis and the others, fighting for his heirs. But the count was too far gone in despair to care, declaring to let the heavens fall.

Catherine then suddenly brought up him taking the women and as she spoke Emma quickly clung to Aylee and Lola as they began to realize they were in danger. As the count and Queen Catherine their verbal spar Emma noticed the counts men getting closer to them as suddenly the count declared he wanted Roberto back.

It all happened so fast as the count and his men began to pull the ladies apart, despite their screams. Emma was ripped apart from her friends and forced against a wall by one of the men as he began to hold her there. She desperately continued to try and wriggle away from him but it was of no use. He had grabbed hold of both her arms and was in the middle of forcing them up above her head when suddenly Queen Catherine called every one' attention back toward her as she threw her hourglass to the ground, shattering it in a million pieces.

As she began speaking about him being the cause of his son's death and him leaving with his life upon releasing the Queen of Scotland. It was then that Emma noticed that all of his men began bleeding from their ears and noses, clearly poisoned, collapsing to the ground one by one dying before their very eyes. Emma quickly ran over to Kenna who was huddled by a table having been forced their by one of the count's higher ranking men, a bruise and cut on her lip showing the forceful treatment she received. Emma pulled Kenna into her arms and slowly ran her hands up and down her arms as she watched the Count question what happened. And then just as suddenly, the count had pulled out his sword and began to make his way towards Queen Catherine when Emma saw Mary pull one of the forks off the table and somehow lodged it in his throat causing him to fall to the table.

As if out of nowhere, Francis and Killian appeared cutting off the count's hand, ensuring his death and saving the girls. Upon seeing Killian and Francis appearing, Emma was frozen there in shock at what had just happened over the course of what had to be only a few minutes. It wasn't until she looked up and met Killian's piercing blue eyes that she begins breathing again.

As she breathed out a soft "Killian" it seemed to spur him into action, rushing to hold her in his arms. Killian gathered her up and pulled her close, one arm wrapping around her shoulders leading his hand to cradle her head while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her full into his body. Emma rested her head on his chest wrapping her own arms around his chest and back needing to feel him as close as possible.

"I've got you lass, I'm here. Everything's okay. I'm here Emma love, I'm here." He softly whispered into her ear, rubbing circles on her back and continuing to whisper reassurances as they watched Francis check on Mary and then take Kenna to the infirmary. Neither Emma nor Killian was willing to part even a fraction as they all slowly dispersed from the dining hall.

"Emma, love. WE need to get you to your room. Do you want me to carry you?" Killian whispered, noticing it was hard to shuffle her toward her room the way they were holding on to each other. Feeling a nod against his chest, Killian bent down and looped the arm he had around her back under her legs and pulled her even closer. Emma could only wrap her arms tightly around his neck and lean her head on his shoulder and soak in his warmth. As he made his way toward her chambers, Killian would occasionally press a soft kiss to her temple or forehead in reassurance, whether it is for her or himself that they were both safe and alive. But once as he looked down, he couldn't help but be struck once more by the beauty of the blonde woman in his arms that had fully captured his heart and soul.

Approaching her door, Killian opened it and made his way toward the couch that had quickly become theirs when Emma finally spoke.

"Killian, stay please. I don't think I could be alone right now." She spoke softly, her words colored with fatigue and fear. Fear of what could have happened.

"Of course, Emma. I'd do anything for you." He whispered and forgoed the couch in favor of her bed as the feast and all of the days activates had dragged the day well into the night. He softly placed her on to the bed before going to draw back the covers. As he did so, Emma reached behind her to slowly undo some of the lacing on the back of her dress; thankful that she had a shift on underneath that she could sleep in. Once she had removed the dress and laid it out on the couch nearby, Emma turned and got into the bed before looking for Killian.

While she had been changing, killian had gone to lock her door and behind her changing screen to take off some of his outer layers, leaving him in loose shirt and pants. Once he heard the bed move from extra weight being added to it, Killian came out and headed toward the bed seeing Emma laying there. As he walked, Killian couldn't help but stop and think of what this is what their lives could end up being like should they marry. Always sharing a bed together and curling up into one another's arms after a long day at court. Killian grinned at the thought as he walked over. Crawling into the other side of the bed, Killian immediately opened his arms up to Emma, knowing she needed the contact, as he pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest and their arms quickly snaked their way around the others body, legs tangling until they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

It was moments later, when Killian thought that she was drifting to sleep when he heard her speak again.

"Why did you come back? There were so many men; they could have hurt you Killian. Why did you return for us?" she asked, burrowing deeper into his chest and arms wrapping tighter at the mention of him being hurt.

Killian softly pulled Emma's head off his chest so he could look into her eyes when he spoke.

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt. Because I love you, Emma. You've captured my heart fully and the thought of being away from you or your being hurt makes my blood run cold and heart constrict. I had to come for you. Because I love you." He spoke softly and slowly, looking into the emerald eyes he had come to adore and cherish.

Emma was speechless, taken aback at how easily he was able to tell her this. Emma knew what her response was to be, for when she looked into her own heart she knew exactly how to describe the feelings she felt for Killian.

"I love you too, Killian. I love you too." She responded after a moment, looking up into the blue eyes she couldn't get enough of.

"I will always be here to protect you, my love, you and your friends. I swear to you." He whispered before capturing her lips with his own. It was a chaste kiss, just a soft press of their lips. A testament to their admissions and an observation of the trauma they went through today. After pulling back, Killian ducked Emma's head back to his chest and kissed her head, "Sleep Emma. I'm here, I love you, and I'm never letting you go." He whispered softly. His soft voice whispering sweet nothings being the last thing Emma heard before drifting off to sleep in her love's arms.


End file.
